sugarheartrunefandomcom-20200214-history
Vanilla Mieux
Vanilla is a shy girl. She's best friends with Chocolat . She is more popular than Chocolat with human boys, which leads Chocolat to believe that the Human World and the Magic World are opposites. Vanilla is also more conscientious. However, in the third volume Chocolat is able to beat her sometimes. Halfway through the series, Vanilla becomes Ogre Princess, due to Pierre's trickery. Chocolat is able to save her with the help of a potion from Amber. In the last volume of the manga she wins the right to be Queen, but refuses to take the crown. She finally accepts the crown because Chocolat is missing. But, in the anime, Vanilla gives the crown to Chocolat thinking that Chocolat is more suitable to be the Queen. She ends up with Woo in the manga. Vanilla's name translates from French as "Better Vanilla". Appearance She has short blond hair, purple eyes, and pointy ears. And her familliar is Blanca Appearance of her as the "Ogre Princess" She has a luxurious fancy dress, a feather scarf (on the soundtrack picture), she wears another inside-dress as it is a silver dress, her dress has a cut slide and her shoes are both purple Relationships Chocola Meilleure Chocola is Vanilla's best friend. Despite the fact that their characters are completely opposite, they get along extremely well and had promised each other that they would not let the competition to be the next Queen get in the way of their friendship. Blanca Blanca is Vanilla's mouse familiar. Throughout the series, Vanilla is the only person who can really tolerate Blanca, as most of the characters in the show find her extremely annoying (such as Chocola, her grandfather and Duke). Blanca gives Vanilla excellent advice on how to capture boys' hearts and is the one who usually prepares Vanilla's hair for the day. She is quite prissy and egotistical at times, and thinks that Chocolat and Duke are a bad influence on Vanilla. Queen Candy Queen Candy is Vanilla's mother. Due to the kindom's demanding work, Queen Candy had paid Vanilla little attention as she was growing up, which led Vanilla to feel inadequate in her mother's eyes. Her mother's neglect was one of the reason why her heart faltered, and thus led to her being the Ogre Princess. In the end, mother and daughter reconciled, and Queen Candy apologized for her neglect and indifference, stating that she had never wanted to hurt her. (this happened in the manga only.) Pierre During Vanilla's time as an Ogre Princess, she and Pierre had gotten quite close, as Pierre usually comforted her whenever her Noir heart and original heart struggled. During that time, she felt jealous whenever Chocola got too close to Pierre. However once she returned to normal she resumed her previous distance, but they remained civil to each other when things were at peace again. Woo In the manga, Vanilla had ended up with Woo (who had previously liked Chocola); it was shown that the two were together as they were preparing for Vanilla's coronation. Unlike in the anime, Woo likes Chocola until the end of the series. Besides, the anime does not show any sign that Woo liked Vanilla, but he does feel worried about her when her heart hurts as an Ogre. Category:Characters